conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Mexico (FW)
Mexico is an nation located on the continent of North America, and is bordered by Deseret to the north and west, and the Union of Everett to the east, north and south. Mexico is currently dealing with the drug cartels, corruption among the government, and illegal immigration into Everett and the ASA. The country's capital and largest city is Mexico City, and the total population is 115,296,767. The current president of Mexico is Felipe Calderón, and the next election is coming up. As of 2012, Mexico is slowly growing, but must deal with the inside problems of corruption, drug cartels, illegal immigration, and other problems faced by the people of Mexico. History See also: History of Mexico Third Empire of Mexico Mexico, became the Third Empire of Mexico in the 2006 Constitution, and Calderon was elected as president for the Empire. Calderon immediately put into action an series of reforms to help rebuild Mexico. The Drug War continues being raged between Deseret, United States, and Guatemala against the drug cartels. Mexico also had an increase in economic wise, due to many agreements between the Allied States and Everett. As of 2012, Mexico continues to participate in the Drug War, and also has been thinking about joining the 2012 Invasion of the Middle East. Politics Main articles(s): Government of Mexico, Political Divisions of Mexico The government is regulated by a system of checks and balances defined by the 2006 Constitution, which serves as the country's supreme legal document. In the Mexican federalist system, citizens are usually subject to three levels of government, federal, state, and local; the local government's duties are commonly split between county and municipal governments. The federal government is composed of three branches: *Legislative: The Senate, makes federal law, declares war, approves treaties, has the power of the purse, and has the power of impeachment, by which it can remove sitting members of the government. *Executive: The President is the commander-in-chief of the military, can veto legislative bills before they become law, and other officers, who administer and enforce federal laws and policies. *Judicial: The Supreme Court and lower federal courts, whose judges are appointed by the president with Senate approval, interpret laws and overturn those they find unconstitutional. All laws and governmental procedures are subject to judicial review, and any law ruled in violation of the constitution is voided. The original text of the constitution establishes the structure and responsibilities of the federal government and its relationship with the individual states. Foreign Relations Mexico has relations with all countries, but some have been strained due to human rights violation, or military incursions into Mexico. Economy Mexico's economy is based on industry, agriculture, and other sources, mostly ore and coal. Mexico has benefited from the increase in jobs and trade from the Desert, and crime rates have been at an record-low, but continues to be an problem. Mexico also has an large arms industry, supplying African nations in particular, with modern weapons and other supplies. Mexico is also in the North American Union, an organization evolved around trade. As Mexico's economy grows, it is becoming the exporter of goods to Deseret and the United States. Infrastructure Mexico's infrastructure relies on trams, trains, airports, and railways, like most other countries. Mexico City International Airport is the busiest in the country, and many foreign companies have built factories in the country, providing jobs for the Mexicans. Technology Mexico's technological capabilities has increased with the signed alliance between Deseret and Mexico. States Mexico has 32 states and one Federal District. Each state is divided into state, county and municipal governments, and each one is protected by the municipal police departments, while the entire country is protected by the Federal Police. Federal District The Federal District is Mexico City, and the surrounding area. The city is home to a lot of major corporations, both domestic and foreign, and houses numerous military and government buildings. States There are 32 states. The largest being Chihuahua and the smallest being Tlaxcala. The states each have an county seat, which is the location of state governments. Municipal police, medical and fire handle the problems of the state, while the Wildfire Division or Mexican Marshals are used to handle problems located outside of the states. Military The Mexican Imperial Forces is the military of the Third Empire of Mexico. They consist of the Army, Navy, Air Force, and Marine Corps. The Coast Guard is integrated into the navy, but mostly participates in anti-drug operations in the Pacific Ocean. The President of Mexico is the commander-in-chief of the combined forces, with Secretary of Defense and Joint Chiefs of Staff on the same level as the President. The Mexican Department of Defense administers the military, including the army and navy. During peacetime, the Coast Guard is operated by the Department of Homeland Security. Military service is voluntary, though conscription may occur in wartime through the draft. Every day on May 20, an annual military parade occurs, and often with more troops every year. Culture Language Mexico's main language is Spanish, but also teaches English and French in schools across the nation, and in colleges. Many people prefer to speak Spanish at home, and English in public, due to the high amount of foreigners on the streets. The differences between the accents from the Iberian Peninsula or North America doesn't matter, since all types of Spanish are common, since Mexico is an diverse country. Food Mexico has an mixture of food from Deseret and the United States, as well as some cuisines from Central and South America. Mexico is known for their unique versions of chocolate milk, chocolate, tortillas, and other types of food, including some from years ago. Music Traditional music can be found in the homes of Mexico, and outside could be an mixture of music from its northern and southern neighbors, as well as some music from Asia and Europe. See Also Category:Mexico